Mesper's House
by TwilightMoon317
Summary: A scene from a 'screenplay' I did for my Film class: I'm going to expose everyone to Abarat. All characters and settings to Clive Barker. SPOILERS FOR "DAYS OF MAGIC, NIGHTS OF WAR".


Written for a Film assignment. I have been meaning to do this and finally had an excuse to. All characters, settings, and dialogue belongs to Clive Barker.

**INT. MESPER'S HOUSE – ONE IN THE MORNING**

_A long, dark, narrow hallway with many frightening paintings and three doors, all on the right, and the same number of windows. The camera is at the end of this hall, facing a stairwell lit only by flickering, unsteady candles._

_POUNDING feet can be heard and the steps and a nervous CANDY stumbles a bit as she reaches the top of the stairs, her BREATHING heavy and desperate._

_Candy's BREATHING can still be heard as the camera, now looking over her shoulder, moves forward as Candy would, trying not to look at the paintings before settling on one next to the first door: frightening creatures eating one another in progression._

_The camera looks down on Candy from the height of the painting to catch her horrified look of disgust as she wrenches the first door open. It BANGS open and SQUEALS on its hinges as Candy runs to the next door. The camera is not looking where Candy was, looking in on an empty room._

_Slowly, the camera decides to follow Candy as she struggles to open the second door. It RATTLES but does not open. CARRION's FOOTSTEPS can be heard faintly on the stairs as Candy pauses in opening the door to glance at the stairs._

_The camera cuts to Carrion's pleased face; he is barely smiling. His eyes are dark and dead looking, his face pale and green in the light of the nightmares in his glass collar. He HISSES as he takes steady, calm steps. He lets out a WHEEZING LAUGH._

CANDY

(loud and demanding but equally desperate)

Just leave me alone!

_She gives a final yank on the door and it flies open, SMASHING into the wall. This is the door she was looking for: it has the next set of stairs. She races up the stairs, her feet POUNDING as she spirals upward, lurching forward and BREATHING heavier and heavier as she ascends. Barely audible from below, Carrion speaks while the camera zooms in on Candy's flushed face and wild eyes._

CARRION

(yelled with authority but coaxingly, as with a frightened animal)

Slow your step, child. You are not going anywhere.

CANDY

(shouting more to herself)

I'm not afraid of you!

_The camera cuts to Carrion, who LAUGHS aloud and pauses in his climbing to speak, planning something to himself. The nightmares seethe in the fluid._

CARRION

(laughingly)

Are you not?

_His face becomes dark and angry._

CARRION (CONT'D)

(slowly and more softly, threatening)

Are…you…not?

_The camera zooms away from his face, making an arc around his body until it is directly behind him, a mid-body shot. The candles directly in front of him flicker out and the second set does as well. The camera follows them, getting faster and faster, focusing straight ahead until it passes the candles and settles on Candy's frightened face: it pauses in close up until she takes a DEEP BREATH and the last candles go out leaving the place in complete darkness._

_The only sounds are a low hiss and Candy's heavy breaths. The hissing becomes WHISPERING and the bottom of the stairs light up in an eerie greenish glow: five snake-like tendrils make their way up the stairs, winding and writhing._

_The only light comes from the green glow and the narrow space is eerily lit and spooky, confining. They coil up Candy's arms and she freezes. The 'snakes' are not hurting her, rather they move gently, scaring her into remaining still. One begins to undulate up her arm and she GASPS lightly, pressing herself against the wall._

CARRION

(whispers seductively, tempting Candy into compliance)

I don't want very much from you.

_The glow dims to almost nothing and there is a WHOOSHING of black. Suddenly, Carrion materializes in front of Candy and leans in close, almost like they are close friends sharing a secret. The green snake thing that was making its way up Candy's arm caresses her face and both she and Carrion shudder: she is disgusted and he is pleased, near rapture. He draws in a deep breath while Candy suck in a panicked rush of air. Carrion leans in, the camera comes with him and there is a close up of Carrion's profile while he moves closer to WHISPER in her ear._

CARRION

(still seductive)

I just want to see…

_The camera zooms closer, showing just Carrion's scarred lips and Candy's ear._

CARRION (CONT'D)

(still whispering seductively, even more quietly)

…what your dreams are like. Is that really so much to ask?

_He draws back and Candy's chest is heaving as she breathes, revolted to be so close to Carrion. The camera draws back with him, zooming out until the shot is barely above their shoulders, still keeping both in profile. The light from the nightmares in Carrion's collar light the scene now, illuminating only their faces and then just barely. He leans down, almost forehead to forehead with Candy, delighted in disgusting her._

CARRION

(lightly, but a little louder and more assertive, no longer a suggestive whisper)

If I knew your dreams then it would be like having you close by me at all times.

_Candy pushes forward, daring herself to defy Carrion. They are almost touching she is so close now but she does not care._

CANDY

(challenging and confident)

Why would you care? You don't even know who I am.

_Carrion HUFFS, like a laugh and does not move._

CARRION

(normally, as conversation)

You are Candy Quackenbush from Chickentown. But there is more to you than that.

_He leans in closer, daring her to move back to the wall and challenging her in his own right._

CARRION (CONT'D)

(softer and assertive)

You know there is.

_Candy does not move, still facing off with Carrion. The camera also does not move and the pair are still in upper-mid shot, in profile._

CANDY

(much like a stubborn teenager)

No, I don't.

_The camera cuts to Carrion's face, Candy seen clearly in the reflection in his collar as he speaks._

CARRION

(taunting her)

Oh, come now…all the things you've done, all the trouble you've caused, the lives you've destroyed-

_She makes a horrified face and quickly comes back._

CANDY

(defensively)

I didn't-

_He cuts her off._

CARRION

(almost a bark)

Don't waste your time protesting you innocence!

_His words are like a physical shove and the camera returns to its profile spot as she shrinks back against the wall, ducking her head and glaring at him._

CARRION (CONT'D)

(angry now)

We both know there is more to you than meets the eye.

(demanding)

Now, why don't you just tell me what is going on in your head?

_Candy pushes off the wall, not longer leaning on it but not moving to challenge Carrion again. She straightens up, trying to look bigger than she is._

CANDY

Tell you, what, why don't you stop chasing me first?

_There is silence for about three seconds and Carrion holds up his hands, backing up to almost the other side of the stair well. The space is still narrow, so he takes a step down, bowing his head slightly and breaking eye contact for the first time in the scene._

CARRION

Agreed.

_Candy looks utterly surprised but makes no move to run, so long as Carrion keeps to himself. The green 'snakes' on her arms disappear into small wisps of smoke with a quiet HISS._

CARRION

(calmly)

Listen to me. You must have realized now that you're not here by accident. For some reason or the other, your life is bound with the destiny of these islands. Don't ask me why. I don't understand anything about you, except from the first moment I knew of your existence I also knew-

_He pauses, showing his first sign of weakness. Candy waits patiently from him to continue, not trying to run. He takes a deep BREATH and keeps going._

CARRION (CONT'D)

(more quietly now)

I also knew that some part of who _I_ am is tied up with some part of who _you_ are.

_She says nothing and he looks at her for a moment, trying to make a decision. _

CARRION (CONT'D)

(assertively and sure)

And until I understand why, I cannot let you go.

CANDY

(vaguely hopeful, seeing escape)

But if you did solve the mystery…I'd never have to look at you again?

_Carrion makes a SMALL SOUND of insult in the back of his throat as Candy watches him for a reaction: he will either acquiesce or pursue her and his answer will determine what he will do. _

_His shoulders sag and he slouches somewhat, giving in, and the camera moves down to his level, looking slightly up at him._

CARRION

(sounding hurt, almost petulant)

Well, don't sound so happy about it.

_Candy straightens, clearly above him now. The camera rotates so that Carrion's face, while the camera is still behind him, is seen in ¼ view and Candy is in full view. Carrion is hunched on the lower step and she stands confidently and assertively on the step above him. There is only about two inches in height difference from on to the other. She crosses her arms and puts her weight on one hip, the barest hint of a smile now on her face._

CANDY

Then ask me your questions.

_Carrion smiles and begins to lean in while he opens his mouth to speak. Candy stops him, holding up a finger in warning while her arms are still crossed protectively across her chest._

CANDY (CONT'D)

(lightly warning)

But **don't** come any closer.


End file.
